Signals (typically television signals as contemplated herein) transmitted by geostationary satellites are generally received on the ground by parabolic dish antennae. The strength of the signal being transmitted determines the size or diameter of the dish required for reception (i.e., weaker signals require larger dishes). At the present time, signals being transmitted generally require a dish having a diameter of three meters or more for proper reception. In the near future, however, it is anticipated that satellites transmitting more powerful signals will be put into orbit, thereby permitting the use of dish antennae having greatly reduced diameters. Such dishes will obviously cost less than today's large dishes. Accordingly, it is expected that many homeowners and owners of apartment buildings will want to purchase the smaller dish for television viewing in the home or apartment. As a consequence, the dish will require installation or mounting on a variety of rooftops of varying slopes and configurations. Accordingly, the dish's mounting structure will have to be capable of supporting the dish on such surfaces and should do so in a manner that rigidly and securely fixes the dish since proper reception therewith requires that the dish accurately maintain its preset alignment with the transmitting satellite.